Touch Thy Burning Heart
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Daybreaker was nothing more than a dark memory built with fear and worry. A disgusting monster unfit to exist in the real world and too shameful for a princess to understand. But what if she was given the chance to live? And could a friend walk through her flames? Could a friend become more?
1. Chapter 1

**First romance story of Daybreaker. Inspired by Zamairiac.**

 **Read it or not. I do not care.**

 **If you do, then leave a comment or a full review.**

It was lifeless within the drifting sea of memories. Save the constant annoyance of seeing those of her softer self playing the kind and benevolent mare that remains a doormat for nobles to step on. The sound of water was the only good thing to hear.

Still this did little to calm Daybreaker's prison of nothingness.

She floated across the inner mind of Celestia and sighed when she realized that another day of loneliness would bring her to stare into a fresh memory of today. Everything through Celestia's eyes was exactly the same ever since she had been robbed of her chance to exist and banished to memory. To the only three minds that knew of her existence she was nothing more than a piece of what could have been but was scattered to the back of Celestia's mind.

And in some sense that was accurate. She never had a physical body to begin with. She never even had a soul, just emptiness that was filled with burning hatred.

But the idea, the fragment of magic that chipped from Celestia and everything that created her had come together during her banishment. But only to be shackled and forgotten in the blackest corner of the princess' subconscious, never to live, never to breathe or see what life is. To her everything was a loop in time and it would never end. . .

She had nothing to be, nothing but an infuriated shadow that could not touch or be touched, nor seen or spoken too.

Her one day of existence had given her confidence, but the exile to Celestia's mind had broken her hope with imprisonment. Thus her joy at having a chance to not only rule Equestria but also bring order to the lowly mortals had been stripped from her. If only Celestia understood her perspective and enthusiasm about a world ruled with an iron hoof.

Her fiery passion for peace through fear.

But rather give it some thought than embrace what could have made her queen, Celestia shunned her ideals and immediately destroyed what little essence of life she possessed.

 _Fool! I could have made you a true goddess. Those filthy mortals would kiss your very hooves._ Daybreaker thought bitterly, spitting on a memory that floated to the surface of the sea.

She felt very right in that regard. Nopony could have stopped her from bringing peace to Equestria, not even rainbow magic. Countries would fall or bow to her and surrender their loyalty and faith to her when they saw easy it was to melt them with the sun. That she could destroy the sun and bring utter doom to this planet. The moment had passed though, and she felt the power of a goddess no longer with her. It had slipped out of her grasp when she was dragged back into Celestia's head.

And so the same question bouncing in her head continued to be unanswered.

Why did Celestia choose to remain a kinder pony?

 _Why did she not understand the gift I was offering her? It was not my intention to steal her mind and body! I was simply going to help her become the ruler she needs to be!_

Daybreaker was trapped feeling the familiar anger mixed with the hopelessness of never being real. The desire to be somepony and not nothing overcame her with grief. It was a sharp blade of emotions that still did not fully understand too well, but she did not refuse to embrace what she could feel. If anything, they helped her through the pain by knowing that had a heart. . . in some sense.

She was so unreal though. So lonely in this prison made specifically to keep out of existence. And it was more so a jab to her chest when she was grabbed by chains that erected out of the sea to hold her when she got too far from the memories. At least in her moment of life in the dreamscape she had joy and happiness, even if it was about destroying that Nightmare Moon figment made out of fear and conquering the world. But now she was truly alone and helpless, not a single pony to keep her company through the troubling realization of lacking existence. She didn't know what it meant to even have a friend, just her captors memories at her disposal should she feel the need to see the old world or her eyes to gaze into current life.

But seeing through Celestia's eyes got old real quick with the nobles constantly bickering at her with complaints that sometimes had no meaning.

Daybreaker did have to admit to herself that she would not be the best pony to handle the nobles. If anything she would have burnt one that nephew of Celestia's to a crisp when he stepped out of line and then target his followers with the curiosity if she could melt a heart from the inside. Just him that is. She would have attempted to be a friendly mare with her subjects and try to be a dictator that sees to their needs.

If she was real that is.

"Ignorant pest. . ." Daybreaker hissed angrily. "Was it fear of yourself or I that perplexed you to end me?"

It was a sad thought in her hate-filled mind, that nopony, not even Celestia, would have ever seen in the fiery alicorn. Then again, Daybreaker hadn't considered herself to have such desires during her loneliness.

All she wanted was somepony to talk too. She wanted what Celestia shamefully uses to do her dirty while sitting on her throne.

A friend. . .

"Why do I exist in your mind?" She wailed furiously, soaring as high as she could before the chains came back to haunt her.

Thrashing wildly against them, she tugged and pulled in defiance as they multiplied into smaller links, constricting her legs and neck.

"I WANT TO EXIST!"

Suddenly Daybreaker felt the chains tighten more than they should, a terrible lurching as she bit and pulled on the one around her throat. She felt her last moment of existing in Celestia's mind come to an end, as there was a powerful yank on her body. She fought with all her strength, desperate to flail for what little freedom she had and escape but was in vain, whatever she did to aggravate the chains had her wings locked too tightly for her to break out.

"Let. . . go of me!" She growled in defiance.

The chains did not listen to her command and pulled into the sea with one last jerk, successfully drowning her in the full essence of her creator, where she continued to struggle until the pain of Celestia's memories flooding her with blackness.

Daybreaker opened her eyes and instantly shot up on her hooves with the ferocity of a dragon and a migraine that no magic could heal, taking in a long breath she felt was needed. Then the feeling in her chest hit her.

 _Hold on! I can actually breathe!_

Daybreaker found a broken shard of glass beneath her and almost jumped at her own reflection in disbelief.

She was a real pony.

Her coat was still as white as paper and her fiery mane and tail still resembled the intensity of the sun. Her armor was still with her, but the crown was not on her head. It was the only thing missing before she was dragged into the abyss and had collapsed from too many memories.

Her shock and awe was cut short however as a train suddenly sped past her right with the horn blaring in her ear, making her jump and spin around out of terror and anger.

"Die you fool!" She roared out loud, her scorching light beaming out of her horn and through the middle of it with no real effect. Her newfound breathing hitched for a second before watching the train disappear through a tunnel with not a scratch on it.

"My magic did not touch it." She said to herself with uncertainty, staring at her reflection again. "Have I lost my powers completely?"

She shuddered at the idea of being robbed of all her power before returning to the fact that she was alive. She looked around at her surroundings and saw just how filthy her new environment was with no plant life and trash in every corner. The only positive thing in her sight was that a cloaked figure was sitting against a wall, snoring and holding a bag in his hand. She could only recognize it as a hand due to Celestia's memories of minotaur's serving her good for once.

Still, there was the fact that her magic did not burn or melt the train. She had to be sure that it was not a trick.

With some determination and a frown, she used her magic to find the magical energies of this world's sun.

"Odd. . . I can feel a great amount of power but it will not come to me as I command it. The energy feels very different as well, almost as if it isn't magic."

A theory popped in the alicorn's head, which she hoped to be completely false. She had to be sure of herself first. She found some stairs and followed them until sunlight was touching her face. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust before looking up with her breath caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat as buildings towered over her and hairless creatures she could not find in Celestia's memory, walked on snowy streets. She had her conclusion now.

"I have been given life, but I am not in Canterlot."

The hairless apes walked in heavy clothing with not a word to say to one another unless it was to act with insults or violence. Most of them carried strange metallic devices that beeped and hummed in their hands.

Batting not a second thought about her new life, she decided to make the best of it with doing what she was made to do. She flew up with a hard flap of her wings and smiled wickedly down at the hairless apes.

"Good day to all you mortals! I am the Goddess of The Sun and Terror of Light, Daybreaker. From this day forth, you shall all bow to me and. . ."

Daybreaker lost her train of thought when nobody was listening to her, not even looking up to see that she was hovering above them or that she there.

 _Are they ignoring their new queen?_

She dropped in front of a group and attempted to touch one, but her hoof went through each head that came into reach. None of them even responded when whispered words of death and destruction in their ear.

"What is this new punishment!?" She barked angrily. "Is this your idea of mocking me, Celestia!?"

She still couldn't believe it. She was finally alive and ready to express her existence. . . but no one here could see her let alone bow to her. And using objects around her was out of the question seeing as how it became tangible and slipped out of her magic.

She was brought out of her rage when a loud roar sounded to her right. She trotted towards the sound without a care of fading through everyone and everything, including the cars that slowly trailed the snow on the roads. She came around a corner and watched in wonder as one younger ape fought off three larger males that had cornered him in an alley. He was standing behind a child that cowered with his hands over his head.

 _He is at a serious disadvantage, but it appears to be nothing._ She thought to herself, grinning at the boy as he blew blood out of his nose.

"You fuckers want to keep going!?" The boy spat, holding a pair of trash can lids with blood freshly painted on them. He began to taunt them with a gesture of waving the lids. "Come on! I got all day!"

Daybreaker's grin dissolved as she suddenly watched the three crooks rush at the boy in unison and pin him to the ground. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched them repeatedly punch and kick him until the child got between them and begged that they stopped.

"Don't ever talk my girl again!" The largest one said, spitting on the injured boy.

At this, the boy struggled to his feet but found his balance in time before they could hit him again. Daybreaker's eyes widened at his determination and the absolute disbelief that he was still going to fight. This was the first fight she'd ever seen, and for that creature to stand up after taking such a beating. This world was definitely nothing like Equestria.

She stared at the child as their eyes locked, wavering if she was being seen or in the little boy's general direction. She ran around the corner and to the group, her rage etched on her face as they charged at the bloodied man again.

"Cease this at once you foals!" She demanded, but was only met with the goons falling to the ground after having their heads used as target practice for the trash can lids. Like trees they fell onto the cold, unforgiving concrete. She was stunned but walked past them and allowed her wing as leverage to keep the man standing, but he was like the rest of the apes that did not see her.

Strangely however, a single feather brushed his bleeding cheek and the little boy kept staring at her. It did not go unfazed at the cocky alicorn. It instead confused her.

Unbeknownst to the man, Daybreaker was almost touching noses with him and holding her breath out of worry whilst checking his face for bruises. She was not sure how to look for one, but if Celestia's memories were right, the skin would swell up and turn blue or purple.

He didn't seem to notice Daybreaker was there.

"Come on little bro, let's get you home."

Daybreaker gazed longingly at the mystery man as he held the child's hand and guided out of the alley. She was about to go her own way when her focus was gained by the little one looking back at her as they rounded the corner. It was when the small youth waved at her that the alicorn was compelled to follow them.

Her ears drooped though at the older one limping through the crowd with his other hand wiping blood off the side of his cheek. It was only by the child's voice that she learned the man's name.

"Nick, I'm hungry."

"So the larger ape is named Nick." She said out loud.

Nick stopped and could have sworn someone was talking to him. He turned his attention to voice and cocked an eyebrow when he saw nothing. He shrugged it off and resumed walking through the drifts of snow without a single word to say to his brother who was having a hard time keeping up with him.

Daybreaker wasn't sure at this point, she wanted to follow the pair and try to understand why the little boy kept looking back at her, but she did not want to be a fright.

She growled and shook her head violently but took to a low flying point with the apes under her whilst also looking back every so often for those attackers, hoping they would not show themselves a second time.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Nick was having trouble limping through his apartment with all of the trash still lingering around. He hadn't slept a wink in two due to the leadman position going up on the board as an opening for any promising worker. He had put more hours than any man in the shop and gave his superiors a very detailed list of his skills. He could only pray that his eighty hours a week would soon be cut with getting the position.

The extra pay would not be bad either.

His train of thought was broken however by the door across from his room opening.

His mother's door.

"Did you bring any money?" came the usual question of his mother, her cigarette smoke flowing out of the room.

Nick hadn't a dime in his name and was never allowed to hold any from his mother when it came time to cash his paycheck. It wasn't the best idea to let his earnings go straight to her, but if it meant a peaceful night then he was game for paying the price for silence.

"I don't get paid until tomorrow." He responded from the kitchen with grit teeth, seeing last night's mountain of dirty dishes still in the sink.

"Well you better get it tomorrow, because I have a date with the neighbor."

The sound of her door slamming was music to his ears. His mother was not the most likable person and he would kick her out if he had a cold heart. She was a drug abuser and a poor role model ever since his father died from a drive-by a mile away from home. It certainly did not help him cope with the impact of becoming the provider and man of the house, especially when he had to scare away random men that would come in late at night to visit the old hag.

"Louis, go do your homework while I start dinner. Skip what you don't understand and I'll help you later." He said to the child struggling to get his boots off.

"Okay big brother." Louis made haste into his room, leaving the door open a crack.

Nick despised everything but his little brother and adjusted himself as best he could until he made more money and took Louis to the apartment he had in mind. It's not like his mother would care if they left, she made that very clear with every argument they had.

He gave himself a few minutes of relaxation before getting the necessary ingredients. He then left a pot of water to reach boiling point to change his clothes before getting into the nitty-gritty of cooking and cleaning. As he finished cleaning his cuts and taping a bag of frozen peas to his bruised left shoulder he stared into the broken reflection and smiled as he saw that his months of working in a machine shop replaced his obesity with a more toned appearance that he could be proud of.

Nick was no model by any means, but he had a nice face underneath the bruises and bandages. Sure he did not have the body he wanted and his pale skin made him look less of a person, but that did not stop him from earning a comment or a flirt from some of the women in the offices.

Unfortunately his poor impulse and violent nature outside of work gave him a bad reputation, not to mention he was afraid that having a girlfriend would give his mother another reason to make his life miserable.

After lying on his broken bed for a good twenty minutes, Nick got back to cooking, using his best skill with precision and overbearing confidence. He chopped and peeled vegetables with haste before dropping them in the pot to simmer. The only good thing about living with his mother was that she hardly ate, and when she did she was out and partying.

Sadly, but the sound of a certain door opening again he had anticipated that he was about to be in trouble or ordered to do something. He paid no attention to the cigarette butt thrown at his head and continued filling the pot with spices and beef broth he bought today. He suddenly found himself fighting the urge to cram the smoldering butt down her throat as she stood behind with her arms crossed.

"I'm going to a friend's house. I will be back in a couple hours, so make sure to have this place cleaned up before then."

"Make sure to keep your panties on this time." He remarked with a grin, earning a growl from the old woman before she walked away.

The evening went by very quickly and before he knew it, he was already done with dinner and had cleaned up the kitchen. The trash was where it needed to be, in the dumpster outside his window. He was exhausted and ready to have a moment to himself, but there was still laundry to wash for himself and for Louis—especially Louis. He had to look his best in school and keep up with his grades; that was what Nick wanted and he made sure. The last thing he wanted to see was his little brother grown up and in the same predicament as him.

Daybreaker had been watching over Nick the entire time, standing quietly in a corner. She found sea of memories to be more suitable than this horrendous home. She had tried to learn as much about her interesting acquaintance as she could, sitting next to him when he took his seat at the table. She watched Louis come running out of his room when his name was called.

But during this evening of silence she remained focused on Nick to understand him more. It was beyond infuriating that she could not touch him or say a word that would reach his ear, but at least he made the first hour of her new life very interesting with giving her a good show. And so she hovered over him like a hawk after Louis saw her and ran back into his room with his plate. She waited for this _dinner_ to be over as Nick looked up to door slamming shut with a cocked eyebrow.

"He's never done that before," Nick told himself. "Must be too cold out here."

Daybreaker didn't notice it until Nick brought that up. It was very cold in the kitchen, she could see her very breath, Luckily her fiery mane and tail kept her warm through the chill. She noticed that Nick was finished and followed up downstairs and again followed him closely. When Nick reached his bedroom he ignored his mother calling for him and threw off his shirt before flopping onto the bed.

It was the only place Daybreaker did not see and she was blank in the face to see the horrible state of his room. The window was boarded and covered with stapled plastic to keep the cold air out. The bed frame was literally broken in half with the front legs ripped off. Besides that, there was a washer and dryer in the far corner with a long pipe hanging overhead to hold clothes that were still soaking wet.

Her focus snapped back to Nick lying on his bed as she saw him sit on the bed with a first-aid box holding a large amount of money. Daybreaker was curious as to why he would lie to the disgusting woman about having money, not even noticing the cuts and burns on his back and side.

"She took another hundred out of here," Nick growled with venom, closing the box and throwing it across the room. "Fucking bitch has no respect for anyone."

"You could always be rid of her, and I know a few methods of making it seem like an accident." Daybreaker suggested with a smile.

Nick froze for a solid minute and turned to the left very slowly until he was mere inches from the alicorn.

"What. The. Fuck?"

Daybreaker's eyes widened with hope.

"You can hear me?" She questioned excitedly. Oh she prayed he could, it would be so much better than talking to herself.

Nick suddenly punched himself and proceeded to rub his eyes aggressively until he was sure that a flaming horse was standing in front of him.

"Hear you . . . I can fucking see you." He grimaced at her and looked away for a moment. "That's it. No more energy drinks or coffee pills."

Daybreaker bounced with joy at his confession. He had not just heard her but was actually seeing her. She wondered if she could. . .

Daybreaker manipulated her mane and reached out to the man and tried to touch his hand. She braced for it to be a failure as it curled around his fingers, but squeaked with joy when he leapt off the bed holding his now burning hand.

"HOT. HOT. HOT!" He screeched and blew on his hand.

It worked. It was not just a touch. It was pain. Daybreaker could not be any happier, she had actually touched and hurt him. As cruel as it may be, she was glad to actual feel the man.

Nick looked back to the alicorn as she watched stood in the doorway. He had to blink multiple times to confirm that it was not a hallucination. Behind was a uniquely shaped horse. . . or pony that was tall and slender. It had a horn and armored wings that threw him off as to what she was and why she appeared that way. It's was burning and tail was burning in resemblance to a hellfire that was out of control with not a breeze to make it flow so freely.

"I've lost my mind."

"You CAN see me!"

He scoffed her words and resumed cooling off the slight burn on his fingers.

"This is nothing more than lack of sleep. My brain is on overdrive and seeing things."

Daybreaker snorted at the man and approached him, looming over him with the heat of her mane touching his back.

"If you were seeing things, then you would not have been burnt by my touch. My apologies by the way, it was not my intention to bring you harm."

Nick stepped away from the sink and spun to the pony, staring at her in confusion while she gave him a friendly grin.

"Now do you wish to hear how to be rid of your mother?"

Nick's eyes widened in surprise. He looked up and down at her as he considered the idea.

"No offense, but I really don't need a talking horse offering help to kill my mother." He replied quickly. "As much as she pisses me off, Louis would hate me for the rest of his life.

Daybreaker chuckled at the man and tilted her head as he said that.

"I am a pony, mortal. A living terror of divine power."

 _Really now?_

Nick made another gander of the pony's entire form but could find nothing terrible about her. Her eyes were a little disturbing but also badass with that demonic look about them. The way her mane and undulated in the empty air was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. If there anything about her was frightening, it was the captivating beauty. As for her face, she just appeared to be needy rather than terrifying or dangerous.

"You're not a terror, more of a beauty." He admitted nervously.

Daybreaker's eyes widened with disbelief. It was a fact to the mare that she had the best looks, better than even Celestia, but this young man to have implied that she was beautiful. This was the first time anyone complimented her, and it was scary.

"I. . . am flattered." She stuttered.

She found herself enjoying Nick's presence immensely, including the conversation they were having.

Nick watch as Daybreaker left the bathroom and found a spot on the bed. He kept a safe distance while she looked at him sternly.

"I demand to know what you are."

Nick took a moment to compulse himself, but having that feeling of going totally insane, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Human, or homo-sapien if you want to get technical. Now who are you?"

"I am Daybreaker, Goddess of The sun. Now I have a request."

Nick watched as her face softened with a nervous scrunch. He could not help chuckling at her.

"I would like to remain with you until I have my bearings on this world. I want you to converse with me about your culture and stay at my side."

Nick stared at her confusedly, which made Daybreaker wonder if he was understanding her.

"You want me to be your friend?"

Daybreaker flinched as he asked that. She had not expected him to possess the intellect to see through her desires, but he must have seen right through her facade.

"Ah, that would be fine as well. A friend would be helpful during my stay."

Nick immediately nodded and raised a finger at her.

"Sure, but do not suggest killing my mother ever again. I hate her, but I don't hate her that much."

Daybreaker felt her breath hitch for a second time as her worries were dissolved with joy. And so the next thing she did was surprise the man with a strong embrace. Out of common courtesy, he hugged her back while avoiding the fiery mane that waved happily.

 _Eat that, Celestia. I have a friend!_

She suddenly felt Nick pushing away from her and gasping for air, and decided to release him after hearing what must have been a bone popping.

"Jesus, and I thought Andrew was strong."

"My apologies Nick, do you wish for me to remain distant or to leave?" She asked worriedly, her ears dropping down as she scooted back.

Despair filled in the alicorn's chest when she realized that Nick could retract his friendship any time he wanted. That fear was cast away though with his hand on her chest.

"Let's never have an arm-wrestling match." He chuckled.

"I am deeply sorry. I can be more gentle, unless you wish for me to never hug you again."

Nick flinched from how insecure this pony was and pitied her for it. He figured she was as confident as she was beautiful.

 _I am nothing like Celestia. I even fail to be soft with my first friend and he probably hates me._ She despaired in her bitter thoughts, but snapped back to the human when he said:

"Take a chill pill Sunshine, you just need to be careful."

She blinked at the man and said: "Has my embrace damaged you? My name is Daybreaker."

Nick blushed at the mare as she reminded him and wondered if he upset her.

"Well I gave you a nickname. It's fitting since you brightened my day."

Brightened his day? Daybreaker was unsure if he was being honest or saying those things to appease her, but from a quick search of Celestia's memories she found from the conflicts with Discord that nicknames were given.

Nick noticed that she was deep in though and put his hand on her cheek to try to get her back to reality. His touch though gave the alicorn a strong heat in her chest and a blush on her cheeks as she realized how close they were.

"I . . . will indulge you with the allowance of calling me sunshine, but nothing more." She stuttered nervously, tapping a hoof to his chest. "And in return, you must help me befriend the smaller human that is upstairs. I am fairly certain that he can see me."

"You mean Louis?" Nick questioned before nodding at her. "Sure thing. It would do him some good having someone other than me to hangout with."

"Hangout?"

"It means spend time together."

"Which is what you and I will do?"

"Yup, and you're in luck since I don't work tomorrow."

Nick's words made her heart flutter, which made her smile happily for the first time in her first day of being alive. She stood up to take the man in another hug but on the bed. The first one halted her though as she remembered how easy it could be to break him.

 _Perhaps I should just agree with him and let it be. He has already accepted my demands and forgiven me for almost crushing him. So this is how difficult it must be to have a friend. Well I will not be stopped—_

Daybreaker's rapid thinking was cut short as she suddenly felt her new friend embracing her. It was very shocking, but pleasing nonetheless to have his arms around her back. And so she returned the favor and watched as Nick buried himself in her chest.

"Oh my god, you are so warm." He sighed contently, tightening his hug on the pony.

Daybreaker went back to the fact of the disgusting apartment having no heat whatsoever and folded her wings around him with concern.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, I had to give my heater to Louis when mom took his."

Daybreaker quietly pondered how to keep Nick warm as she considered the possibility of eventually becoming visible to the vile female. Hopefully her magic would work in due time, and she could find ways to turn that creature into a proper mother, or simply use a mind-controlling spell when Nick wasn't around.

The excited goddess watched as Nick began to fall asleep against her. With dismay however, she alarmed the man with holding him in place and turning over on the bed. She did not give him the chance to struggle or complain, and smothered his body with her own to cocoon him in the warmth he clung too.

"Daybreaker, what are you. . ."

"Do you wish to be warm?" She asked quizzically, staring down at the human.

He blinked at her question but shuddered with acceptance of the heat coming off her, feeling surprisingly comfortable to have this pony lie on top of him.

"It is pretty cold in here." He replied with a sheepish grin.

"Then rest under my body for the night, my friend."

While that was creepy and a little too forward for a mare just meeting him, Nick was flattered and finding himself compelled by those eyes of hers as they stared at him carefully. He didn't know if his mind was playing a trick on him or exhaustion drove him to insanity. But for now, he was going to accept this mare and her offer, and closed his eyes.

Daybreaker couldn't understand the strange sensation in her chest as she watched him slowly drift to a deep slumber. She searched through the memories again and theorized from Celestia's various eras of motherhood that it was something maternal, having a powerful desire to protect her new friend and keep him warm.

It was a lovely feeling that made her nuzzle the man's cheek very lovingly before putting her head beside his.

"I could get used to this." She whispered to herself.

To her surprise, she heard the door open and looked up to find the younger human standing in the doorway with a book in his hand. His jaw was hanging as she smiled at him and Nick looked around her to see who had come in.

"Louis, what's the matter?" Nick yawned.

Daybreaker went to ask her own questions but was silenced by the child's eyes widening before he spun around and ran up the stairs without looking back.

"MY BROTHER IS GETTING EATEN BY A FLAMING MONSTER!"

And confirmed it was for the alicorn. After a few moments of silence from her and giggling from Nick, Daybreaker sighed to herself and felt depressed from scaring the crap out of Louis before having the chance to actually greet him.

"Am I really a monster?" She asked, receiving a pat to her side while the screaming from Louis was silenced by his mother telling him to shut up and go to bed.

Nick felt a little bad for his friend and decided to hug her one last time for the night before attempting to get some sleep for the second time.

"We'll fix this tomorrow. But for now, he can spend the night wondering if a flaming monster has eaten his big brother."

Daybreaker giggled at him.

And finally, sleep overtook the man after a few more minutes of relaxing himself underneath the alicorn, his head nestled beneath her chin whilst Daybreaker put her hoof in his hand.

Little did they know that friendship was only the start of their time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Daybreaker woke up to the empty feeling of Nick's form beneath hers, a discerning wake-up call that shocked her out of the yawn that came. As she adjusted her eyes to the dim morning light and extremely chilly room, she realized her mane and tail were a little dull of their inferno and wondered with concern if her _hotness_ was too much for the man. Her ears drooped with unneeded anticipation of him coming back down and saying that she cannot touch him. It made her heart sink until. . .

"I NEED IT!"

Her ears shot up and honed to the familiar voice of her new friend howling in conflict with what sounded like a screaming banshee.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TAKING HIS ALLOWANCE!"

Daybreaker watched the doorway as footsteps boomed her way before the door shot open. She was very surprised to see that it was not Nick but Louis storming downstairs and making a mad dash to the darkest corner of the room with a thickly woven blanket around him for warmth.

She became concerned for the whimpering child, as it was clear to the alicorn that the screaming was getting worse by the minute. It did her no good to remain on the bed watching as the poor boy began to cry in his arms, but she was lost in Celestia's memories with a near impossible conclusion on how to handle a situation like this.

"I NEED IT MORE THAN HIM!" That was definitely the mother, and just hearing her voice made Daybreaker grit her teeth with a powerful urge to rip her tongue out and melt it, but Louis' silent crying brought her out of those feelings and drew out a different need that she was not sure about.

"FOR WHAT!? YOUR FUCKING METH OR ALCOHOL!?" Oh dear, Nick was getting really fired up and it made her curious as to the possibility of him being in danger.

 _Perhaps I should just dump her corpse in a nearby river, wherever one may be._

"I MAKE THE MONEY. I PAY THE BILLS. I DECIDE ON WHAT ALLOWANCE HE GETS, SO TOUCH IT AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE OUT OF THIS HOUSE IN A HEARTBEAT!"

"DO IT AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN!"

"I WILL END YOU BEFORE YOU TAKE HIM AWAY, YOU WORTHLESS DRUG WHORE!"

Daybreaker cringed as the arguing continued on with more threats being thrown back and forth, but she was more-so focused on the young boy crying his eyes out as he made the brave move of looking up to her. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was dripping fiercely while she stood up and stretched her legs and wings, barely having enough room to do so.

"You're the white monster. . . You. . . You are. . ." Louis could not stop rambling at the goddess.

Daybreaker felt a little insulted when he called her a monster, but she pushed those negative feelings away and decided to attempt befriending the quivering boy. She focused on what little memory she could collect about Celestia being kind and benevolent to other creatures and hoped for the best before using it to calm Louis.

"I am not a monster, Louis. I am a pony." She replied in a friendly tone, albeit a little creepy with her smile. "You do not have to fear me, for I will not bring harm to you."

Louis actually felt a little calmer after hearing those words, but he still did not trust the pony and remained firmly planted in the corner as she lowered herself to his level by lying on her stomach.

"Then. . . Then why were on top of big brother?" He stuttered with a hint of fear, which made the alicorn chuckle lightly and surprisingly beam understanding and sincerity at him.

"Your brother was very cold, so I radiated my warmth to help him sleep." She told him, soothing the child's fears a little more. "He said he gave you his _heater._ "

"Yeah, he did." Louis confirmed in a hush voice, making the goddess' smile grow. "Mom took mine, and it was so cold that I couldn't sleep."

Daybreaker began to understand that Nick was much more than a brute fighting on the streets, and so resorted to the easy way of convincing Louis that she was friendly by complimenting about her friend.

"Your brother cares about you deeply. He carries a strong and gentle heart."

She could watch the child open up to her while staring at him with the same wonder she shared with him. As she began to wake up however, she realized how close she was to Louis and thought about remaining still to not scare him more than he was. She tried her best to smile like a kind mare and hoped for the best.

"Are you cold, little one?" She asked, almost sounding genuine.

Louis focused on the warmth radiating off the alicorn and wanted with every fiber of his being to stand up and step into the heat that licks his cold skin. He was scared though, and looked down at the floor as she followed her instincts and lowered herself to the chilly floor.

"I promise you that I bear no ill will." She opened her wings, welcoming the boy and hoping that she could touch him. "Embrace me, child. Let my warmth ease your mind and body."

Louis actually felt like the biggest dummy in the world when her smile faltered a little, but a smile with a bunch of sharp teeth would make any kid afraid. However, the sadness that was starting to show on the pony made him stand up and slowly approach her until he was pulled in by those large wings and nuzzled on his cheek, which made him giggle in her soft chest.

"A wise choice, child." Daybreaker cooed, rewarding the boy with a lick to his head.

It confused her nonetheless to have shared such affection to a creature she doesn't know, but it felt right to smother the boy with nuzzling and licking him while the arguing upstairs started to die out. She felt calmer and more relaxed while watching Louis slowly drift to sleep, realizing she just made another friend.

It astounded her how so many feelings could be in heart, and she almost wanted to give her new friends until the child in her wings began to snore in her chest and hold her wings tightly.

 _He is a fragile one._

It was at that point Nick came back downstairs and walked in on Daybreaker setting his little brother in his bed and putting a blanket over him. As he cleared his mind of the fight with his mother, he realized that the alicorn was now smiling at him and approaching. He looked down at his hand and saw that the burn was still there.

"Holy shit, you are real. I thought you were just an awesome dream."

Daybreaker felt a little hot on her cheeks when he complimented her, but his disbelief pushed the embarrassment to the back of her and made her focus on convincing her new friend.

Nick practically jumped out of his skin backed into a wall when Daybreaker stood up and approached him. He'd thought she was going to burn him again to get her point across, but he pushed through that feeling and listening to the mare's depressing words and seeing into the sadness of her eyes.

"Nick, last night was not a dream. The burn on your hand is as real as I am. . . Do you not believe me, my friend?"

Nick felt like her words kicked him in his stomach, as it a sinking feeling that went deeper and deeper with each passing second of her waiting for an answer.

"Look, being your friend is something I meant. But a creature such as yourself is a myth, and it's a little hard to take in. . .so. . ."

Daybreaker saw that he was not going to be convinced of her existence with just words alone, and resorted to her own disbelief for him to accept that she was real.

Nick was busy rubbing his head to soothe the migraine he got from screaming at his mother before suddenly having his burnt hand taken in a yellow, sparkling aura that was warm to the touch. He tried to yank away from the aura but found himself overpowered as she concentrated her magic and pulled the gauze off.

"Are you. . ."

"Perhaps this will help." She told him before dragging her tongue across the wound, the searing heat of her power channeled into a gentle lick that left a trickle of glowing saliva.

Nick blushed as hotly as her flames, as it was flattering for her to be the first female that actually cared so much about him. The slimy touch however, warmed-up and glowed on his hand while the burn shrunk with each lap of her tongue. He looked up to Louis and saw that he was as shocked him at the alicorn and her incredible ability to heal others.

The healing process last a couple minutes before Daybreaker lifted his palm to show that his entire palm was healed.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked, smiling warmly at the stunned man as he stared at his hand.

Nick's face took on a rather goofy expression as he sputtered at the pony who was now levitating him. He stopped trying to talk and looked down to see that he was a foot off the ground before flying around the room like an airplane.

"Perhaps you still need more convincing that I am real? Maybe your kind would be entertained to see you flying?"

Nick looked down to the malicious alicorn grinning at him and took in a deep breath. He felt like he was about to lose the coffee he drank during his argument with the old bat upstairs.

"Are you nuts? It's freezing outside, my balls will fall off." He snapped fearfully, making the goddess laugh with his little brother. "Okay. Okay, you're real. I believe you. Now put me down, PLEASE!"

Daybreaker was having too much making him fly around the room as he pleaded for her to put him down, but the pale look on his face made her think otherwise. She grinned at his admittance of her being a real pony and felt a little merciful before putting him back down on the bed, next his laughing brother. She saw the dizziness in his eyes and couldn't help laugh at him.

"That was most amusing. Maybe now you will accept my existence."

Nick glared at the smirking alicorn before turning to Louis with a growing smile on his face. He bumped fists with his partner in crime and nodded while Daybreaker observed them carefully."

"Double-Team?" He implied, making Louis grin like a cheshire cat.

"Double-Team!" Louis declared, hopping off the bed.

Daybreaker wasn't too sure of their intentions until she noticed how careful they were approaching her. She scurried around them and hopped onto the bed with the blanket now covering her as protection. It was not much though, as neither boy ceased walking towards her with wiggling fingers.

"I find this highly unfair and demand that you both stay back!" She ordered, but her words passed through them like air. She shrunk under the blankets as they loomed over her, giggling evilly.

"Oh no," Nick mocked. "You made me fly like an airplane. Now it's time for a little payback."

"But it is two against one, an unfair advantage." Daybreaker pointed out angrily. "Cease your intentions and I will not have to punish either of you."

Nick just grinned at her and went with his gut instinct of a pony being tickling like a human.

"Get her Louis!"

Both boys quickly leaped onto the screeching mare and reached beneath the blanket to tickle anything they could. Nick was enjoying himself immensely when he found her stomach and noticed Daybreaker's eyes widen before flailed all over the bed and proceeded to laugh her lungs out.

"Tickle-tickle!" Louis giggled, wiggling his fingers across her neck.

"N-Nooo! This is not fair! Stop it now! P-Please have mercy!"

Neither Nick nor Louis listened to the mare's pleas and continued to torture her sides, her laughs echoing throughout the house while they carefully pinned her to the bed and made her cry from laughter.

"I beg of you! Release me! I-I can't breathe!"

In the middle of crying her eyes out, Daybreaker made a desperate attempt to restrain both boys before they could target her wings next. Startling her friends, she opened her wings and encased them with her powerful strength, succeeding in stopping the tickles whilst trapping both of them to her chest and neck.

"Aha! I have bested you both! You are trapped in my grasp!"

Her triumph was quickly swept with them attempting to break free and continue tickling, choosing to refuse defeat by squirming in her wings as hard as they could until they were out of breath. It was failure for the boys, as the strength in Daybreaker's wings had them firmly pressed to her chest.

"Accept your defeat. You cannot best a goddess." She said, albeit a little too proudly.

Nick and Louis sighed in defeat and stopped fighting her, choosing instead to embrace the warmth this pony radiated. Daybreaker's breathing finally slowed down before she realized that they were. . . hugging her?

She smiled at this and happily tightened her hold on them, nuzzling their heads tenderly. She looked down to Nick and allowed herself to keep her head pressed to his as Louis proceeded to close his eyes and almost fall asleep against her chest.

Suddenly the light bulb above her head came on, and she realized that she had just played a game with them and was having fun. In less than twenty-four hours of being real she had done something fun with her new friends. Not only that, she had been tickled to tears. Celestia would never have dreamed or dared let her get close enough to somepony for such fun to happen, but here she was with these two humans having not a care about what may happen.

 _I want this to continue forever. . ._

"Big brother, I like her." Louis admitted. "Can we keep her?"

Daybreaker felt at a loss for words as those words boomed in her head. She could not believe that the youngest one liked her so much that he wanted her to stay. She blinked at the child for a minute but remained silent as Louis looked up to her with a big smile before snuggling into her neck like Nick was at the moment.

She was about to shed a tear whilst looking to Nick for his answer.

 _Please say yes. . ._

"If she wants to stay, then yes." Nick told his little brother, and then looked at the alicorn gasping at his answer. "But that is entirely up to her."

It did not take the goddess very long to tell the man what she wanted.

"There is not enough magic in the world to express my gratitude." She said gladly, nuzzling the man's cheek very lovingly. "It will be a delight to remain here with my friends."

"Yay!" Louis cheered, making her and Nick chuckle.

After a good twenty minutes of lying on the bed together to calm down and enjoy the peace that came afterward, Nick rolled out of her wing and proceeded to stand up. Daybreaker's grip on his arm prevented that, and he fell back into her chest.

"Nick, why do you wish to leave?" Daybreaker asked, sounding very hurt. "Why not remain here for the day and bask in my warmth?"

Nick was a little flattered by her words, but soon realized that underneath those beautiful eyes there was an arrogant side to her.

"I need to go change into more comfortable clothes." He said, pointing at his shorts and t-shirt which were raggedy and torn from fighting with his mother.

"Why?" She asked curiously, tilting her head.

It confused her as to why humans must wear so much fabric. Plus she was quite content to just lie on his bed and snuggle him and Louis for the entire day. Having never the chance to socially interact with someone or a friend to begin with, it was very difficult loosening her grip on the man.

"Because I need to be in my comfy clothes before I start breakfast." Nick replied.

 _What is this breakfast he is talking about?_

"You know, I'm hungry now." Louis said, hopping off the alicorn and leaving her to stare at them in confusion. Thankfully he grabbed her wing and pulled her off the bed, letting not a second for her to sulk.

"Come on, let's go watch cartoons now." He demanded, pulling the mare out of the room as let go of his big brother with reluctance.

Patience was not a virtue for the mare, as it annoyed her to stand at the doorway and wait for Nick to enter his bathroom with an assortment of clothes and come out in drab attire. She was disgusted that Nick had nothing better to wear and was almost tempted to alter it, but yesterday's fiasco made her worry that her magic was still useless.

Daybreaker looked up to the man and noticed that the garment around his waste had a colorful piece sticking out of the top, overlapping what appeared to be very thin.

"What is that beneath the first layer of your clothes?" She asked, walking a little faster to examine it.

Nick realized what she was talking about and quickly put a hand back there to cover the open area before she got too close. He blushed and chuckled quietly while Louis pointed at him and laughed.

"Boxers are something we wear to cover our privates." Louis said, making the mare turn a shade of red.

Nick could only sigh at his brother's honesty.

Finally, they made it upstairs and Daybreaker was left to watch the boys pillage through the kitchen for ingredients. It did not occur to her how small the rooms were, but after having a good look at his room and now the kitchen, it dawned to her that Nick and Louis were very poor and barely having enough to survive. She pitied the two for having so little, but smiled at how easy it was for them to see past their poor living and just smile.

"Pancakes!" Louis declared, holding up the box that had the mix.

Nick adored the cheeriness and took the box from Louis before patting him on the head. As he began putting the ingredients together in a mixing bowl however, he realized that Daybreaker was standing behind him with her head on his shoulder and her eyes focused on the doughy mixture he was ready to pour on a skillet. Unfortunately for him, his friend had something else in mind with it and rudely took the bowl out of his hand.

"What is this substance you concocted?" She asked curiously, holding some in her hoof as it slowly fell out and flopped into the bowl.

Nick just laughed at the mare as she said to him: "If this is the method of making a potion, then your species is doomed to fail."

"It's not a potion," he chuckled taking the bowl away from her to finish his work. "It's breakfast. You have to make the pancake mix before cooking it."

"Besides, potions do not exist here." He added whilst turning on the oven, confusing the alicorn. "We have modern medicine and technology for that sort of stuff."

Nick practically turned three shades of red after having been forced by a wing to turn around and see Daybreaker sitting in front him with her head tilted to the left, her eyes wide with wonder and desire while she continued to hold his free hand.

"What about poisons for assassinating your enemies?" She asked innocently, surprising the man.

Nick was a little shocked as he processed that question. Could she have been serious about that? And if so, what kind of world did she live in?

 _Was she always in danger?_

"Uh. . .no," he answered hesitantly, slipping his hand free and returning to his chore. "The only poison we have in this world is our abuse with drugs."

"Drugs?" Daybreaker repeated confusedly, hanging over the man.

"Yeah, illegal substances that we make at our own leisure to use or distribute to other people for profit." He told her, watching the skillet heat up. "But there are other drugs, like medicine we use to cure or help people can be abused by using too much."

Daybreaker gave of silent "oh" to the man and went back to the pancake mix he was pouring onto the skillet. She did not want to admit that these things fascinated her, but they truly did and she wanted to hear more about his kind and what they are capable.

 _Perhaps I could conquer this primitive world. . ._

Suddenly, Daybreaker's thoughts were broken, as it seen in Louis' determination that he was not going to let her remain with Nick the entire day. She spun to the boy poking her leg and lowered her head to meet his eyes, wondering what if he needed something.

"Yes, little one?"

"Are we going to watch cartoons?" Louis asked.

Daybreaker's mind felt overloaded with the boy's repetitive desire to share these _cartoons_ with her, and faced Nick for help before she lost her temper and told the child to go sit and keep his tongue still. Thankfully, she had the willpower to keep her lips shut whilst waiting for the man that now took on a more serious expression that she had yet seen.

"Louis, go sit at the table and wait." He told the boy firmly, making him pout before spitting raspberries. "Hey, take that tone with me, young man. Do you want me to find some chores for you to do?"

Daybreaker remained quiet and watched as the threat made Louis freeze for a moment before running to his seat. She wasn't what chores were, but they clearly were something that made the child afraid. It almost tickled her to think the possibilities of using chores to make the human's bow to her.

"I hate chores." Louis pouted, receiving the man's glare.

"Keep that attitude up and you'll be doing them all day."

"All day?" The goddess questioned worriedly, staring at Nick with concern. She gave some thought to there being a darker side to him and pondered if his kindness was just a facade. Even she was not as cruel as torturing somepony an entire day.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" She asked, confusing him slightly.

"What?" Nick raised an eyebrow at the alicorn, after flipping the pancakes in the skillet.

"An entire day of chores," she said, almost scolding her friend. "I understand punishment, but that might be a bit too much. Might I suggest hanging him upside down?"

Nick stopped to the suggestion. As he blinked his eyes uncertainly at the pony, he realized that she was very serious and looked to his brother who was scratching his head.

"Being upside down makes my head hurt." Louis said to them.

Nick finally stepped away from the oven and faced the alicorn, looking at her without a word to say due to the lump in his throat.

"You. . .can't be serious," he hesitated. "You're joking. . . right?"

At that point, Daybreaker became a little defensive and decided to take a step back from Nick when she saw how insulted he was. She pushed her instinct to scream and yell at the man to the side and worked on talking to him calmly like the memories show of Celestia speaking to the snobby nobles.

"I may possess no knowledge of these chores you use to threaten him, but a day would cause serious damage." She rambled quickly.

Nick's mind clicked on what she was trying to tell him. His face slowly contorted from shock to a grin as he watched her stare at him with the same confused look she had last night. He rolled his lips and fought the urge to laugh as his eyes watered uncontrollably before leaning onto the wall to his right. He lost all of his willpower and proceeded to furiously smack the wall while letting his laughter startle the mare.

Daybreaker was afraid that she might have angered him, but the unending laughter from Nick possessed her to laugh while Louis got out of his seat and slowly backed out of the kitchen to go hide in his room.

"Oh—oh my god, you thought—" Nick finally lost it and leaned on her now. "AHA HA HA HA HA!"

"Why are we laughing!?" Daybreaker snapped, holding the human with her wing so he would not fall.

Nick felt as though he was going to bust a gut or lose his voice if he continued to bellow his joy for the mare's ignorance. He was almost tempted to ask if she really was a goddess, but he remembered that she had burned last night and lost that temptation immediately, along with his ability to laugh.

"Okay. . . okay. . ." He panted against the mare, regaining his composure and balance. "Chores are something you do to maintain a house, basically cleaning all sorts of stuff so it doesn't become dirty."

"Oh. . ." Daybreaker wanted to mental kick herself, but then she took a gander around the kitchen and hallway.

She returned to Nick with a bemused look. "As poor as your home is, are chores really necessary?"

"Look—" he said seriously. "It may be a dump, but it's all I can afford right now. Once I get my promotion, the first I'm doing is getting Louis and I the hell out of here."

Daybreaker cocked an eyebrow at the man for his admittance and pushed the matter a little further. She saw that her words insulted him, but decided to push that aside to understand her friend a little more.

"What is this promotion you speak of?"

Nick sighed whilst putting what he cooked onto a tray. He kept working on finishing breakfast before Louis came in to bug him about, and answered the alicorn as honest as he could. It was a bitter thought however, as the life of a hard worker was not something he had at first.

"I'll go from being a shop worker to a leadman, meaning I won't have to bust my ass all the time. I can have people working under me do the work for me. Plus I will get paid more if I get it." He answered half-heartedly.

"Is it that important to you?"

The memories resurfaced at that question, and all he could compare them too was a leech sucking the life out of him as he poured more pancake batter onto the skillet.

"Louis and I were not this poor, we had a nice house when our dad was still alive." He admitted solemnly, ignoring the gasp of his feathery friend. "Mom was still a self-centered bitch, but when the insurance money came around she wasted it on drugs and alcohol, things went really downhill and I had to give up college to find a job so we weren't living on the streets."

He turned around and saw Daybreaker pitying him, her eyes full of sorrow. It was heartwarming that she cared, but it did not help him cope with the fact that he had so little to accomodate her stay.

"Now here we are," he added with a fake smile, one all too easy for the mare to see past. "Stuck in the crappiest apartment in New York City with very little to ourselves."

Daybreaker felt an empty feeling in her chest, but the words about his mother filled it with hatred as she watched her friend rub a hand across his eyes. Her flames started to burn brightly with the passion to make the woman suffer for failing as a mother, but she pushed that feeling to one side and embraced the human.

She nuzzled his cheek affectionately, sadly holding him close whilst watching him shake with anger.

"I . . . don't know what to say," she confessed, having no actual thought to help her find some way of comforting the man. "I know not how to help you endure this pain, but I can tell you that I understand what it means to be alone. I hope that will help you."

NIck just grinned and decided to go with the hug by returning the favor. He allowed her to rest on his shoulder and reached back with his hand to gently rub her cheek, which was accepted with her nuzzling it as well.

"You're already helping me Sunshine." He said in a low tone. "I haven't seen Louis smile or laugh like that since dad passed away. I'm glad that you are here."

Daybreaker blinked at his declaration, but smiled into his palm and squeezed his cold form to warm him up. She wanted this moment to last forever and hoped it would until she heard a rumbling sound coming from under her. It startled her to jump away from the man as he chuckled at her.

"What was that?" She snapped, looking down at the floor as it happened again. "THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

"Sounds like someone is very hungry," Nick giggled, watching the mare spin in circles to try and find the noise.

"This isn't funny Nick," she scolded worriedly.

He disagreed with her.

"You're right, it's hilarious."

"No, it is not!" Daybreaker snapped, trying to make him understand. "I have never heard that before and it concerns me. What if I have been cursed or jinxed before coming to your world? I could be in danger or—"

"Calm down, Sunshine." He told her calmly, patting her side. "It mean's you're hungry. All stomachs make that sound, even mine does when I don't eat."

"Are you sure?" She asked in serious tone, pushing the man against the counter and leaning too close for comfort.

"I promise, now here—" he slid a finished plate to her. "Eat this. You'll feel better as soon as you do."

Daybreaker stared at the pancakes with the slimy substances oozing off the top with reluctance. She did not know what it was made of or how Nick finished without her noticing, but the rumbling sound in her stomach returned as soon as she carefully sniffed the food that was steaming with melting goodness. Her first action was to question the man, but taking that first bite made her taste buds explode and send her on a trip.

 _My first meal. . . DELICIOUS!_

"Do you like—" Nick was cut short by the alicorn scarfing all four pancakes in less than a minute. His widen in shock as he watched her devour the food and relentlessly clean the plate with her tongue for a solid minute.

Finally she came back up for air, but pushed the plate to him.

"MORE!"

Nick was still shaken by the pony's ability to eat until he looked at her and proceeded to laugh again, this holding his stomach while she tilted her head at him.

"What is so amusing now?"

"Your face!" He guffawed. "God. . . you look like a mess."

Daybreaker stepped out of the room for that room and approached the mirror in the hallway. She looked in it and saw that her entire mouth was a mess with syrup dripping off her chin and butter staining a few spots. Nothing was more humiliating than seeing herself like this, and she ran back into the kitchen to confront the laughing man who was soaking a rag in warm water.

"Get it out!" She whined, nudging him desperately.

"I don't know," Nick mused. "That's a good look for you."

"Please!"

"Okay, just hold still." He said, carefully cleaning her mouth.

Daybreaker was as still as a statue after the first wipe across her face was made, but the laughter from this man made her turn red. She felt her wings twitch uncontrollably until it was finally over and she was freed from his grasp.

"Next time, use a fork."

She tilted her head to right at those words.

"What is a fork?"


End file.
